Surprises
by severussnape922
Summary: When Harry Potter meets Severus Snape, he got more surprises than he bargained for... ONE SHOT. Prequel to 'Severus Snape in Need'


_Author's note: Had this idea buzzing around my head for a few weeks. So here it finally is, in black and white! This story will alternate between Harry and Severus's point of views. Hope you will enjoy this while waiting for the next installment in Professor Severus Snape's Advice Column. Please read and review!_

_Yours truly,_

_severussnape922_

Harry's POV

The yellowing leaves on the multitude of trees in the walkway swished gently as the wind ever slightly caressed them. The swishing sound was not lost upon the ears of Harry Potter, Auror. He scowled in exasperation as he looked up from the mountain of paperwork that he was going through. The sound really got on his nerves, and was making his headache worse than ever. With a barely audible sigh, he rose from the stiff and high-backed chair he was sitting on. He stepped softly in the well-worn path to the potions cabinet, which was currently supplying him with headache potions that he required to ease his throbbing headache every day.

While walking towards the potions cabinet, Harry mulled over the chain of events that had culminated in his recent appointment as an Auror. He had been simply delighted at first to accept the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt,'s offer of the post for an Auror, as Kingsley had heard of Harry's desire to be one. The path of an Auror was one few desired, his former Transfiguration Professor Professor Minerva McGonagall, now Headmistress of Hogwarts, had told him. He could now see why. The paperwork seemed to far outweigh the amount of actual practical work that he did. Even though the job was a high-paying one, he paid dearly for it.

Lost in his train of thought, he did not notice when his servant, Monica Hassen, bumped into him. He jerked out of his trance and looked at disheveled and out-of-breath Monica questioningly. He asked," Why are you running?" Monica panted heavily for a few moments, then regained her composure and said, "Master, there is a man who is waiting for you at the door. He refused to tell me the reason why he was here, but said that his name was Severus Snape."

"_Severus Snape?" _He echoed, at a loss. Memories of his former Potions Professor came flooding back to him. Nearly all of them were unpleasant. Harry had believed him to be loyal to Voldemort, until when Harry was shown the truth in the Pensieve by Professor Snape's thoughts. Snape had nearly been killed by Lord Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini. Amazingly, he had pulled through and survived, but barely. The haunted look that always hung around the Potion Master's eyes reminded onlookers of what he had been through. Harry shook out of the reverie he was slipping into and said," I'll answer the door myself, Monica. Thanks for alerting me."

He dashed to the door, his robes streaming behind in his wake. It was not good to keep Snape waiting, as even though he was no longer the snarky Professor's student, memories of Snape were enough to convince Harry that it was not good to keep the Potions Professor waiting. He opened the door, and stared at his surprise visitor, taking in every detail of him. Thin, black-and-greasy-haired, with sallow skin, Snape was not to be a man to be crossed with lightly. Snape was dressed in his usual black, and his robes rippled around him as the wind made its presence evident. Harry's eyes flew to the Professor's face, and gaped blankly, opening and closing his mouth. On the bridge of Snape's overlarge and hooked nose was a pair of thick-rimmed, black spectacles.

Severus's POV

Severus tapped his foot impatiently for the umpteenth time, while waiting for that idiot Potter to make his golden appearance. He sneered. That moron was probably preening himself, getting ready for an appearance before his former Professor. He thought irritably to himself, _We don't need another Gilderoy Lockhart. One is more than sufficient. _His thoughts wandered to the task he was deployed to fulfill at that instant. He grimaced at the thought of having to teach alongside with that imbecile. He would never live it down! He personally thought that Minerva desperately needed a trip to St. Mungo's for a check on her sanity. It was utter madness to offer the Defence Against the Dark Arts post to Potter, who was barely twenty! However, he still had to obey the Headmistress's orders, which was the precise reason why he was standing at the sun-splashed and wind-swept door to Harry Potter's house.

He drew his cloak closer to him. The wind was unbearably cold. Even though he was used to his cold and drafty dungeons in which he taught Potions, this was really the limit! He scowled unpleasantly and fought down his mounting irritation at Potter's non-appearance. "That brat will arrive sooner or later..." he murmured to himself. He muttered this under his breath to restrain himself from slamming open the door and yelling to that idiotic servant where the heck Potter was.

His patience was finally rewarded with the appearance of a heaving Potter. He raised his eyebrow in surprise. He had thought that Potter would arrive in his best robes, but the robes that he were wearing were normal everyday robes. _Wonders will never cease... _he thought to himself. Potter stood up and scrutinized him with a look in his eye that reminded Severus of Albus Dumbledore's characteristic piercing look. He shifted and fidgeted uncomfortably and wished silently that Potter would get on a move on and invite him to his house.

When the bright green eyes met the obsidian eyes, Potter gasped audibly in surprise and stared at Severus openmouthedly, as if he was from another galaxy. Severus's brows knitted and he asked silkily," Potter, did your brain just implode or explode?" Potter broke his gaze, and glared at Severus. Severus smiled maliciously. He was used to such death glares from Potter, and had even come to enjoy them. Potter then said," Since when did you get glasses?" he inquired politely. Severus's smile vanished instantly. He eyed Potter beadily, then replied equally politely, voice laced with copious amounts of sarcasm," Since the start of the year, Potter. How does it concern you?"

Harry's POV 

Harry's mind reeled in shock. He never knew that Snape needed glasses! However, a thought crossed his mind, and a shadow of a grin flickered across his face. Snape's eyes narrowed into slits, and said," You know, glasses do suit you. Makes you look exactly like a typical old Professor." Snape's eyes widened briefly, and then he said," Really, Potter? Anyway, I need to get down to business. Minerva has kindly offered you the chance to be a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. How does that suit you?" Snape said the words as if he was being forced-fed his most horrible tasting potion.

Upon those words, Harry's eyes lit up visibly. He thought that the job would probably suit him better than an Auror's job. He smiled charmingly and replied," Yes, I accept. I will discuss with the Minister about my resignation. I'm sure he'll understand..._ Severus._" Snape's face fell. Harry smirked. He had also presumed that Snape would have such a reaction. He closed the door, his mind racing fast. He had finally found his true vocation. He remembered Snape, and a smile that rivaled a Cheshire Cat's flashed on his face. This was going to be an... **_interesting _**year.

Severus's POV

Severus was incredibly insulted by that boy's nerve to call him a typical old Professor! He, Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! But when he was about to retaliate, he had first offered Potter the post. Severus thought that he was going insane. Why in the world had he done that? Severus was utterly disappointed that Potter had actually accepted the post. Severus hoped dearly that the jinx on the Defence Against the Dark Arts job was still present.

With a long-suffering sigh, Severus turned on the spot and was gone in a flurry of robes. When he Apparated back to the grounds outside Hogwarts, he made a mental note to stock up on headache potions. He would need them. Guaranteed.


End file.
